heroesofpisayfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Abilities
The Pisay Heroes series revolves around the lives of ordinary people blessed or cursed with extraordinary abilities. These powers, ranging from the ability to move things with the mind to making drawings come to life, stem from a unique mutation in the genetic sequences of random individuals -- the Helix Gene. All posthumans contain dominant and recessive ability genes. A dominant ability gene produces the working power; the recessive gene remains dormant, holding potential for a second ability. This is explained in Equinox, when the eclipse causes a switch between the two, resulting in a shuffling of powers. A posthuman may have the same dominant and recessive genes. Each ability comes with an unwritten set of rules, effects, and limitations, as discovered by its respective user through the course of the episodes. Abilities have been feared, respected, coveted, and even abused throughout the series, and both Heroes and Villains have arisen in response to these powers. Garnet Heroes Thirty-one initial abilities are introduced in this season: #Telekinesis #Sciakinesis #Enhanced Hearing #Telepathy #Electric Manipulation #Elasticity #Invisibility #Pyrokinesis #Spontaneous Combustion #Thermokinesis #Enhanced Vision #Sound Mimicry #Plant Manipulation #Phasing #Enhanced Mental Skill #Terrakinesis #Enhanced Savantism #Flight #Precognition #Superspeed #Sedation #Enhanced Strength #Muscle Mimicry #Cryokinesis #Rapid Cell Regeneration #Enhanced Synesthesia #Sound Nullification #Illusion #Sound Manipulation #Eidetic Memory #Poison Emission It should be noted that not all abilities were displayed in the season, as enhanced savantism was mentioned only in passing. It, together with Enhanced Mental Skill, has been contested regarding its validity as an actual posthuman ability. Champions #Forcefield Projection #Lithification #Luminescence #Psychometry #Photoportation #Shapeshifting #Energy Absorption #Materialization #Power Theft #Duplication #Sight Sharing #Temporal Rewind #Hydrokinesis #Spike Growth #Zoomorphing #Color Manipulation #Clairvoyance #Memory Manipulation #Paralyzing Gaze #Healing #Age transferral #Acid Secretion #Gold transmutation/Alchemy #Tear gas emission #Size Manipulation #Enhanced Jumping Skill #Metal Mimicry #Possession of Inaminate Objects Twenty-seven new characters (and one calculator) were introduced in the second season, but 28 new abilities are named. However, only 26 abilities are manifested. Four characters did not acquire abilities, and the other two have the same abilities as characters from a previous season. The last four abilities are used by The Collector in battle; their sources are not explained. However, the author concedes that the metal mimicry ability featured in this season was taken from Abednego Adre, introduced in the mini-episodes and starring in Equinox. In addition, #22 and #23 are mentioned only in passing and are not attributed to named users. Jasmin Heroes Equinox Several new abilities are introduced this season: #Empathic Mimicry #Persuasion #Arthropod Manipulation #Body Snatching #Short Range Teleporation #Neurocognitive Deficit #Technopathy #Time Travel #Puppetry #Replication #Armadillo Mimicry Replication is not possessed by anyone; it came about as the result of gene shuffling during the Eclipse. Armadillo Mimicry was a recessive gene ability, made dominant as an effect of Mark Burdeos's ability-sapping bacteria. Revenant Blight Crumbling Sancuary Thirteen new abilities appear in this season: #Rage #Gravitation Manipulation #Sand Manipulation #Terrashifting #Lie Detection #Omnipresence #The Escher Ability #Charading #Accelerated Probability #The X-Factor Ability #Hypermobility #Suppression #Shadowportation Ability #2, gravitation manipulation, is not to be confused with gravity manipulation in Revenant Blight.